


10. Off Grey

by LadyUkkey, NekoTiara



Series: 50 Shades of Stuckony [20]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Or not, Teeth Rotting Sweetness, and guilt, dealing with brainwashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 12:03:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20564012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyUkkey/pseuds/LadyUkkey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoTiara/pseuds/NekoTiara
Summary: Bucky feels guilty every time he and Steve have sex, Steve explains.





	10. Off Grey

**Author's Note:**

> After months of no activity whatsoever - because I suck - I'm here with a super short piece of work. But before publishing it, I needed to say something really important. 
> 
> I want to thank Lady Ukkey. Girl, I love you and I couldn't have asked for a better beta, a better co-creator and I'm thankful for you every single day. You're there when I need you, you listen to me and you don't judge me. You support me and you help me be better, not just as a writer, but as a person. And I love being able to call you my friend. I love you! 
> 
> Now we can proceed to the actual work :) Enjoy!

The bed creaked under punishing thrusts, the room filled with skin on skin and filthy moans. 

The men on it weren’t really caring about anyone listening to them as Bucky fucked Steve as if it were the last time. Steve was holding onto the headboard with both hands, his head was rolled back, which left a lot of expanse of skin ready for Bucky to explore. And he did explore it, biting and sucking, marring the skin until it was more red and purple than the purest white. 

Good thing they were super-soldiers and their injuries healed fast. In a matter of hours, Steve would be a blank canvas and Bucky would start again. Finger-shaped bruises would adorn Steve’s thighs and hips, more teeth marks in his collarbone and chest. And the blond man loved every second of it, let the brunet know how much he loved it with his throaty moans and tightening his thighs around Bucky’s strong hips. And thanks to their super-soldier stamina, they could go for hours, round after round until Steve’s hole was puffy and dripping Bucky’s cum. 

As sunlight filtered through the curtains, the love-making reached its peak; Bucky’s last moan as his dick was squeezed by Steve’s hot insides when the Captain shot one last load between their abdomens. 

Unable to keep himself upright, Bucky dropped his head against Steve’s broad chest until he could catch back his breath. The blond man started to run his fingers through brunet locks with a satisfied smirk on. His eyes dropped and he hummed when Bucky’s limp dick slid out of his stretched and sore asshole. 

Though all it all went to hell when he noticed his chest damp and how Bucky’s breath caught in silent sobs. He frowned and tried to get a look at his lover’s face. But Bucky wasn’t complying, no, he buried his face further. 

It wasn’t the first time this had happened. It was an every-single-time-they-made-love occurrence. And Steve tried to be understanding, he tried to let Bucky cry because it showed he was alive and not a brainwashed assassin, but it never failed to break his heart. 

“It’s ok, Buck, I’m… We’re ok,” he whispered, nosing Bucky’s temple with a sad smile, “You didn’t hurt me, I promise.”

“How can… how can you say I didn’t hurt you?” Soft fingers traced marks all over his side but the brunet never lifted his head. “I always hurt you and yet…”

“Oh, baby doll,” Steve squeezed Bucky in his arms. He wasn’t going to force Bucky to face him, that wasn’t what his lover needed. “If only you listened to me…” 

When Bucky didn’t answer, didn’t complain, Steve kept on talking. Who knew? Maybe this time what Steve had to say would stick! 

“I know you don’t remember every little thing, but we used to have sex a lot once we moved in together, we didn’t have to hide,” memories flooded his mind as he spoke of those cold nights back in the 1940s. “And while everyone treated me like I was made of glass, you were ruthless, you were rough and for days at a time, I had to wear so many extra clothes… Even in summer.”

It had been easy for people to overlook because back in the day, Steve bruised so easily and he was always cold, even in summer when it was scorching hot. So, people who saw a bruise here or there always assumed it had been done during a fight or because he was clumsy. 

“And you loved it. You loved to leave those marks on me. You used to say that it was a way to tell the world I was yours, just as you were mine, without them even knowing it.” Bucky was looking at him, tears still rolling down his cheeks and a frown marring his handsome mug and Steve kept talking, “ I love it when you are rough with me while we make love.”

He wasn’t brave enough though to tell Bucky why he loved it. But to himself, he loved it because it was something that Bucky did back in the day, something that hadn’t been twisted or taken from him by HYDRA. It was a part of his lover that he got back even when he was conscious that the Bucky he was holding in his arms wasn’t the same Bucky that went to fight in WWII. 

“So, you can cry, but never regret leaving these marks on me, because, to me, they are proof that you’re here with me and that you love me enough to let the world know that I’m yours.” He finished and smiled. 

The tears had stopped, Bucky’s frown was replaced by astonishment and Steve let out a laugh before bending forward to press a kiss against Bucky’s lips. It might take Bucky a few more times hearing this monologue for him to stop hating himself every time they made love, but it was alright because Steve wasn’t going to get tired of repeating it over and over. Because Steve loved Bucky and the marks adorning his body - as short-lived as they were - for they were proof that Bucky was here; that Bucky loved him and that they were going to be just fine.


End file.
